


MONO

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: *Republish & Revised*MikaAnnieDua perempuan ini sedingin yang terlihat. Atraktif, tangguh, pendiam. Kau tak bisa dengan mudah mengikis es yang berlapis-lapis untuk dapat segera mencair habis.Tapi saat keduanya bertemu, mereka tak perlu banyak berbicara. Bersinkronisasi.Seolah dicipta satu dengan yang lain. Tak perlu bicara atau saling sentuh untuk membuatnya melebur satu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresa C.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theresa+C.).



> REPUBLISH!
> 
> First Published at: 2016-09-24
> 
> Title: Mono | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: Mikasa*Annie | Rating: R15 | Genres: F/F Slash Romance, Slice of Life | Setting: Modern!AU | Total Words: 6169  
> ©2016 - Author: Aratte  
> Requsted by Teresa Chiquita
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Teresa Chiquita and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. This work has not been endorsed by Hajime Isayama and any of the other holding copyright or license to Shingeki no Kyojin manga and anime. No connection is implied or should be in inferred.  
> MONO is published online in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte

_Dua perempuan ini sedingin yang terlihat._

_Atraktif, tangguh, pendiam._

_Kau tak bisa dengan mudah mengikis es yang berlapis-lapis untuk dapat segera mencair habis._

_Tapi saat keduanya bertemu, mereka tak perlu banyak berbicara._

_Bersinkronisasi._

_Seolah dicipta satu dengan yang lain._

_Tak perlu bicara atau saling sentuh untuk membuatnya melebur satu._

 

 

 

 

**Part 1: ES**

Sebab begitu dingin. Ibarat punya permukaan kulit berselaput tipis namun dapat menyengat. Seperti menyentuh es batu dari kotak pendingin. Dibiarkan di luar maka mencair jadi genangan, alias menghilang.

Annie Leonhardt mendapat titel "perempuan es" sejak masa sekolah dasar. Ejekan baginya. Sebab gadis itu dingin individualistis. Ruang kelas bisa bersuhu rendah bila kau duduk di dekatnya. Tak punya teman. Tak ada yang tahu di mana ia tinggal. Tak bisa kau ajak ia bicara secara kasual. Annie yang serbarahasia akan memilih untuk mendiamkanmu jika kau menyapa dengan tanya siapa dan dari mana asalnya. Selepas jam pelajaran ia sudah menghilang. Teman sekelas berkata, "Annie mungkin sudah mencair di luar ruangan, kau tak akan bisa menemukannya."

Sayang mereka tak tahu es bisa menghangat. Bukan berarti hilang tanpa bentuk saat mencair. Genangan itu adalah sisa yang cair, namun lebih hangat, membumi dengan suhu ruangan yang kau resap. Kau bisa membuatnya beku lagi dengan tekanan yang pas, dengan seluk-beluk tangan dingin yang membuat bongkahan padat itu melekuk seperti permata.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu di mana Annie tinggal, namun setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu meniti jalan yang sama. Dan di jalan itu ia selalu bertemu dengan tiga orang.

Lelaki bergaya rambut bob pirang, lelaki beralis tebal cokelat, gadis oriental berkulit salju dan bersyal merah.

Tak ada yang menatap Annie sebab takut kedinginan. Dua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pun asik mengobrol, tapi gadis di belakang mereka, yang bersyal merah hangat, selalu menatap Annie.

Kelereng hitam dan safir bersitatap dalam jarak yang lembut.

Orang lain akan mengalih pandang, namun gadis ini tidak. Seolah-olah tahan dingin karena terlindungi syal, ia malah terus memandang.

Anehnya Annie tak terganggu. Secara mistis pula matanya lekat menyambut tatapan itu.

Setiap pulang sekolah, keduanya pun selalu berpapasan.

Saling tatap.

Saling melirik dalam sunyi.

Tak ada senyum maupun sapa, dan tak satu pun di antara mereka memprotes kekakuan.

Suatu hari syal gadis itu terbang diempas angin musim dingin, terbang kepada Annie, dan Annie yang atletis hendak menangkap.

Rupanya gadis ini lebih atletis darinya. Si gadis oriental sudah melayang untuk menangkap syalnya sendiri. Di udara, syal itu mempertemukan kedua tangan mereka.

Tak sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan. Jari Annie yang biasanya dingin bertemu dengan jari yang lebih hangat. Jari yang dapat mengisap kebekuan.

Tak tepat bila dikatakan dapat mengisap dingin, sebab jari gadis bersyal merah itu pun dingin. Annie menyangka jari itu hangat sebab bersuhu sama dengannya.

Kontak fisik tak sengaja di antara mereka itu membelalakkan mata Annie, begitu pun gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar si gadis bersyal merah kalem. Dari jarak dekat tampak biji matanya yang hitam berkilat, seperti arang api menggelegak hangat bagi Annie.

"Tak masalah."

Tak ada percakapan lebih.

Butuh waktu untuk menghangatkan balok es sekeras perempuan yang menyandang namanya.

Pertukaran kontak mata mengikis selapis demi selapis kebekuan.

Lalu tiba masanya es itu meleleh.

Sore itu Annie melewati jalan yang sama setiap hari sepulang sekolah, dan pada hari itu berpapasan dengan sepasang sahabat—si bob pirang dan alis tebal. Gadis bersyal merah tidak ada.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Annie.

Sepasang sahabat menatapnya bingung. Ini pertama kalinya si perempuan es menyapa mereka.

"Maksudmu Mikasa?"

 _Mikasa_. Annie mencatat nama itu ke dalam relungnya. "Ya, teman kalian yang bersyal merah."

"Mikasa sakit."

Alis tipis Annie bertaut. "Sakit apa?"

"Aku saudaranya," kata si alis tebal cokelat. "Akan kusampaikan bila kau punya pesan."

"Tak ada yang perlu disampaikan."

Ketiganya pun berpisah.

Namun sejak hari itu, Mikasa tak pernah terlihat.

Seminggu berlalu, Annie pulang sekolah tanpa berpapasan lagi dengan gadis itu.

Dua minggu berlalu.

Minggu ketiga Annie tak tahan untuk mencegat saudaranya. Tanpa emosi ia bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi pada Mikasa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Mikasa? Dia pindah sekolah. Dapat beasiswa."

 _Ke mana?_ Annie sangat ingin bertanya. Tanya itu tertahan.

Mereka tak mungkin berpapasan jalan lagi sepulang sekolah.

Annie menguburnya dalam diam. Es yang semula mencair kini kembali beku.

***

Pagi itu, Annie terhenti langkahnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri.

Gadis bersyal merah melangkah berseberangan dengannya, memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sama.

Dua mata beda warna kembali beradu. Yang satu sedikit berkerlip, satunya lagi membalas tatap penuh arti. Annie menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket sehingga tersembunyi pipinya, dan Mikasa menyembunyikan senyum di bibir dengan syalnya.

Bersama-sama mereka melewati gerbang sunyi.

Mereka berpisah kelas, namun seolah tak ada batas pada dinding pemisah antara keduanya.

Pada hari itu ada dua kelas yang sama-sama mendingin suhu udaranya.

Di jam istirahat, Mikasa berjalan sendiri. Dia pun tak punya teman. Dia pun membuat sekitarnya kedinginan, tidak dijuluki perempuan es, tetapi gadis salju. Ah. Bukankah sama-sama dingin.

Di bangku taman sekolah itu Annie mendekat, duduk di sebelahnya dengan bisu.

"Kau anak baru di sekolah ini." Annie memulai.

Mikasa mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Annie lagi.

"Ackerman," gadis itu menjawab singkat. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Diam lagi.

"Kau pun bersekolah di sini," balas Mikasa.

Keduanya diam. Namun tak pernah Annie merasakan ketenangan yang damai. Dan samar-samar ia tahu gadis ini pun merasakannya.

"Namaku Annie," katanya pelan. Tanpa marga keluarga, karena ia merasa lebih nyaman bila serbarahasia. Dan ia tahu gadis ini pun tak akan bertanya lebih jauh.

"Setelah ini kelas apa?"

"Kimia."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya berdiri, dan tanpa banyak bertutur kata mereka jalan berdampingan.

Tak perlu banyak bicara untuk keduanya saling mengenal.

Hingga sekarang pun mereka masih terus berpapasan.

Annie yang baru selesai pulang kuliah.

Mikasa yang baru pulang dari gim.

Di persimpangan jalan mereka bertemu. Masih saling tatap. Masih tanpa sapa.

Yang berbeda adalah kini rute rumah mereka searah.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Sup**

Daging sapi segar menumpuk pada meja, berkerubung lalat dan mengambangkan anyir. Karyawan memilah daging berkualitas terbaik, mencucinya untuk dipotong dan dikemas.

Mikasa menatap daging-daging merah itu tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Seseorang menyentakkan lamunannya.

"Tulang daging sapi besar," jawabnya. "Aku ingin yang penuh dengan sumsum. Dua buah."

"Oh. Lagi?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi pagi ada gadis yang menanyakan tulang sapi."

"Apakah tidak cukup lumrah untuk seseorang berbelanja tulang sapi?"

Pemilik toko tersenyum. "Umumnya orang-orang akan memilih berbelanja ke supermarket daripada mendatangi peternakan langsung."

"Sebab aku menginginkan kualitas terbaik dan yang masih segar."

"Tentu saja." Pemilik toko menyerahinya sekantong tulang sapi. "Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat. Ada lagi?"

"Terima kasih. Aku juga ingin membeli susu segar."

Sebotol susu perahan ia peluk dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya menggenggam sekantong tulang sapi.

Mikasa melaju keluar peternakan dengan sepeda. Jalanan pedesaan dipenuhi pagar bunga lili mungil sepanjang jalan. Pada pagi itu jalanan masih sunyi. Gerigi sepedanya berderit, dan syal merahnya berkelebat terempas angin yang mengumpulkan wangi lili. Tenang, jauh dari keriuhan, Mikasa menyukai atmosfer ini seperti halnya seseorang yang ia suka.

Tanpa berhenti mengayuh, ia mengecek daftar belanjaan.

 

> 250 gram wortel
> 
> 250 gram kentang
> 
> 250 gram sosis sapi
> 
> 3 batang seledri, ikat
> 
> 1 sendok makan margarin
> 
> 1 sendok teh lada
> 
> 2 bungkus perasa ayam
> 
> 3 lembar daun salam
> 
> 5 butir bawang merah—

 

Bumbu dan bahan dapur selalu bisa kau temukan di swalayan besar.

Mikasa pernah tinggal bersama keluar Jaeger beberapa tahun di Shiganshina. Dusun kecil di distrik selatan pada perbatasan, jauh dari metropolitan tempatnya sekarang tinggal untuk berkuliah. Namun kebiasaannya dalam memasak tak pernah berubah. Mikasa selalu memilih pasar tradisional atau membeli dari peternakannya langsung.

Tidakkah kau bisa menciumnya? Wangi susu segar yang baru saja diperah lalu dituang hangat ke dalam botol kaca steril? Bandingkan dengan susu kotakan yang wangi kertas kemasannya lebih kuat daripada wangi cecair susunya. Produk itu sudah tercemar.

Seorang gadis pernah menanyainya seperti ini: "Kenapa kau begitu kampungan?"

Mikasa tidak sakit hati mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena ia tahu, si gadis es memang sudah biasa menyampaikan pertanyaan secara frontal dan ketus tanpa maksud buruk.

Ia menjawab, "Entahlah. Karena aku ingin bahan dan bumbu terbaik. Karena aku memasaknya untuk seseorang yang kusayang."

Gadis es pun terdiam. Walau nyaris transparan, sebentar saja dapat kau lihat rona cerah di pipinya yang putih.

Mikasa mengingat momen itu dengan senyuman. Kayuhan sepeda ia percepat pada pertigaan jalan menuju pasar tradisional kecil.

Gerobak kayu kosong segera dimuat oleh hasil panenan wortel segar bertepatan ketika Mikasa datang. Pada gerobak kayu itu ia mengambil dan memilah wortelnya sendiri, lalu menimbangnya. Seledri, bawang, daun salam, olahan sosis sapi—Mikasa memasukkan seluruhnya ke tas anyaman bambu.

"Syalmu bagus, Nona," puji si petani kentang di depan gerobaknya.

Mikasa mengusap-usap syal itu. "Terima kasih, syal ini pemberian seseorang yang penting bagiku."

"Berapa gram kentang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Dua ratus lima puluh gram. Aku ingin kualitas yang terbaik dari hasil panenanmu."

Petani itu tersenyum. "Oh, sama seperti tadi pagi."

"Hm?"

"Ada gadis seusiamu yang membeli kentangku. Dia menginginkan dua ratus lima puluh gram, dan berkata persis seperti yang kau katakan."

Mikasa menatapnya datar. "Apakah aneh bila ada gadis lain selainku yang membeli kentangmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tetapi bila kalian hidup di kota besar, pastilah kalian tidak memilih datang ke pasar tradisional."

Mikasa mengulangi perkataannya di peternakan: "Sebab aku ingin kualitas terbaik. Langsung dari petani yang memanen buahnya."

"Jawaban yang sama lagi," komentar petani itu, menyerahi Mikasa sekantong kentang.

Yang tak ia temukan di pasar itu adalah perasa ayam. Mikasa memilih pulang.

Sepedanya berbunyi saat melintas keluar pasar tradisional. Perjalanan panjang puluhan kilo akan ditempuh untuk kembali ke kota besar. Walau jalanan ini sunyi, namun seolah-olah ia bisa melihat. Di depannya, bermil-mil jauhnya, ada gadis lain seusianya. Bersurai lembut warna pirang es, dengan wajah yang menebarkan aura dingin, namun membuat hati hangat. Mengingat wajah itu sering-sering akan membuatnya lupa akan penat mengayuh sepeda.

Mikasa baru sampai di gedung apartemennya pada sore hari. Apartemen kondominium yang ia huni berlantai tiga, dengan kamar-kamar studio berukuran cukup untuk satu tempat tidur, dapur, meja makan, kamar mandi, dan teras terbuka berpemandangan industrial.

Saat Mikasa masuk kamar, tercium harum sosis yang diasapi. Seseorang telah berada di dapur.

Orang itu sedang mengenakan celemek merah marun. Matanya teduh tertunduk pada pisau dapur pada wortel yang sedang dipotongnya. Saat sedang begitu serius, terkadang ia luput tak tahu ada seseorang melangkah ke dapur.

Ah, mungkin karena langkah Mikasa yang terlalu halus, atau gadis itu tak perlu menoleh karena dengan langkah sekecil apa pun, ia selalu bisa menemukan Mikasa.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menampakkan muka terkejut. Kalem, ia menoleh. "Maaf, aku sedang memasak." Kemudian matanya yang safir biru melirik kantong belanjaan Mikasa. "Kau berbelanja."

"Ya."

"Maaf, aku duluan."

"Tak apa."

Mereka hanya punya sebuah dapur kecil yang tak bisa dibagi dua. Kedua gadis ahli memasak, dan perjanjian di antara mereka adalah memasak secara bergilir. Menggunakan dapur pun mesti bergantian. Saling bantu kadang terelakkan, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu: keduanya adalah gadis keras kepala yang lebih senang mengiris bawang sendiri tanpa dibantu.

Maka Mikasa membiarkan Annie menguasai dapur, apalagi setelah si gadis es berkata:

"Aku masih lama. Tontonlah televisi, atau lakukan apa pun."

Bukan mengusir, artinya gadis itu tak mau pekerjaannya terlihat. Rupanya Annie sedang memasak sesuatu yang rahasia.

Begitu pun Mikasa. "Kupotong kentang di teras saja."

Di mata orang biasa, sepanjang sore itu kamar akan terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Keduanya sedang menyiapkan masakan di dua tempat berbeda. Keduanya seolah bersaing sengit. Jarum-jarum es yang terpancar menegakkan roma.

Namun mereka salah. Sesungguhnya dua gadis ini sedang membara dengan satu tujuan. Keduanya memasak untuk seseorang yang paling berarti. Ruangan itu begitu dingin mungkin karena gadis es dan putri salju tengah berkobar. Ibaratkan saja semangat mereka dengan api biru—yang jauh-jauh lebih panas dari api merah membara.

Kaldu mengepul hangat dari dalam panci, setelah Annie mengangkat masakannya sendiri. Mikasa membawa potongan daging dan mendidihkan air. Tulang sapi ia benam ke dalam air panas, dan setelah terebus matang, sumsum ia sisihkan. Annie mulai penasaran pada tahap ia mencium wangi kaldu dari panci Mikasa, namun gadis itu tak banyak bertanya.

Mikasa pun melirik saat Annie menumis bawang dengan margarin. Minyak menciprat kulit tangan dan celemek Annie dari wajan penggorengan, tapi si gadis es tidak berjengit.

Saat Mikasa memasukkan sesayur dan wortel racikan ke dalam kaldu, barulah Annie menyahut, "Kau membeli banyak wortel."

Mikasa diam saja, menebak Annie ingin meminta beberapa wortelnya.

Didiami, Annie berkata lagi, "Masakanku membutuhkan wortel. Aku menyesal menukar wortel dengan lobak."

"Maaf Annie, tapi aku tak bisa berbagi denganmu. Aku butuh banyak wortel untuk masakanku."

Annie mengeraskan rahang. Tak terlalu senang menerima penolakan, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau buat, tapi kurasa kaldumu butuh perasa."

Oh, gadisnya ini sangat cerdas. Mikasa diam-diam mengulum senyum bangga.

"Sekalipun kau tahu, kau tak akan mau kuajak barter."

Annie mendengus menang. "Tentu saja. Aku tak mau masakan yang kubuat spesial ini mendapat campur tangan orang."

Mikasa tersenyum paham.

Tak ada perjanjian, namun malam itu Mikasa berdandan. Annie sendiri keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telah berpakaian manis, terusan putih selutut berbahan satin halus dingin. Sebuah setelan simpel namun cukup anggun untuk acara makan malam di apartemen yang sempit. Mikasa kontra dengannya, mengenakan terusan hitam dan melilit leher dengan syal merah.

Meja makan malam telah tertata apik. Annie membawa baki tudung saji berisi semangkuk masakan kejutannya, dan di pihak lain, Mikasa pun datang membawa bakinya sendiri.

Sejenak mereka saling pandang.

"Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakanku," pinta Annie.

"Aku pun ingin kau mencicipi buatanku," balas Mikasa.

Keduanya sama-sama membuka tudung saji mereka. Mengepul di bawahnya dua mangkuk makanan hangat penggoyang lidah, yang tak dapat dibedakan aroma khasnya.

Dua mangkuk tersebut adalah sup.

Menu sup yang sama persis.

Sama. Persis.

"..."

"..."

"Mikasa, apa kau tahu hari apa ini?"

"Ini hari pertama kali kita berciuman, dan hari ketika kita memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi hari jadi kita."

"Aku terkejut kau tak lupa."

"Aku tak mungkin lupa."

"Dan kau membuat sup untuk merayakannya."

"Rupanya kau juga."

"Sup yang sama."

"Ya. Hanya milikmu kurang wortel."

"Dan milikmu kurang bumbu perasa."

Annie mendengus. "Kau tak bisa menemukan bumbu itu karena berbelanja ke pasar tradisional yang jauh dari kota."

"Aku tahu kau juga berbelanja ke tempat yang sama. Wortel sedang tidak musimnya di pasar tradisional sehingga kau sulit mendapatkannya. Mengapa kau harus berbelanja ke sana?"

Keduanya saling tatap, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk bibir Mikasa mengambangkan senyum, dan Annie juga telah lelah menahan senyumnya sendiri sejak tadi.

Es dan salju memuntir beku, lalu pecah menjadi kepingan yang meluber bersama tawa kedua gadis.

"Kau tahu jawabnya. Aku mencari bahan yang terbaik karena masakan ini kubuat untukmu."

"Annie, kau harus lebih kreatif. Jangan mengutip perkataanku."

Sendok sup pun ikut berdentang, meluncur mulus menuju mulut masing-masing pasangan.

Suap-suapan lugu yang membuat mereka lupa bahwa waktu telah mencapai dini hari.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 3: Rambut**

Suatu hari, pada momen-momen saat es itu mencair, Annie bertanya serius, "Katakan lagi kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Mikasa harus meletakkan pena dan berpikir lama dulu sebelum menjawab.

Pertanyaan Annie, sebagaimana Profesor Levi, terdengar gampang namun menjebak. Persiapkan matang jawaban sebelum kau utarakan akan meringankanmu dari vonis nilai rendah.

Mereka sedang duduk bersampingan pada kelas filsafat Profesor Levi. Dan sejak tadi Levi sedang menyiksa salah satu mahasiswanya dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa kau jawab sesederhana bahasa teori. Tampak Eren Jaeger, saudara Mikasa, sedang membumbung asap kepalanya sebab kesulitan menjawab. Kondisi Eren mengundang tawa dari sebagian rekannya. Levi harus melempar spidol kepada Jean yang sejak tadi menahan terbahak.

Di belakang Jean, duduk Ymir dan Krista, sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa peduli keadaan kelas. Ymir dan Krista adalah pasangan kekasih sesama jenis paling terbuka di kampus mereka.

Mikasa tahu, Annie sering menatap pasangan ini dengan sorot cemburu. Mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa begitu mudahnya lebur dan mencair di hadapan dunia.

Sembari Profesor Levi masih sibuk menyiksa salah satu mahasiswanya yang bodoh, Mikasa berbisik datar kepada Annie, "Karena rambutmu."

Annie melirik. Nyata-nyata tak puas dengan jawaban itu. _Rambut? Mengapa?_

"Aku tak tahu kau tipe penyuka fisik. Ekspektasiku salah."

Mikasa memelintir syalnya. "Kau kecewa?"

"Mengapa dengan rambutku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sulit kujelaskan."

"Seperti metode berpikir Profesor Levi. Jelaskanlah dari bagian terbesar terlebih dahulu, kemudian kau kelompokkan menjadi bagian kecil-kecil yang lebih spesifik."

"Jawabanku sudah benar. Bagian terbesarnya adalah rambutmu."

Dahi Annie berkerut.

"Bagian kecilnya adalah rambutmu yang lebih dari sehelai, yang berjatuhan di lantai saat musim panas."

Mikasa bukan tipe pencerita yang baik, dan Annie bukan tipe yang mudah percaya atau paham bila tanpa praktik.

Mereka melakukan ini sejak sekolah tingkat akhir: latihan beladiri sepulang sekolah.

Untuk dua gadis yang atletis, perjodohan di antara mereka terjalin salah satunya karena olahraga. Mereka tak pernah bosan meluangkan waktu bersama di gim.

Mikasa adalah satu-satunya partner yang Annie akui setara untuk menjadi lawan. Dan Annie adalah satu-satunya perempuan terkuat secara mental maupun fisik di mata Mikasa.

Sambung rasa di antara mereka terjalin dari pertukaran adu pukul, tendangan, dan kunci-kuncian yang menjatuhkan mereka ke matras. Begitu intens aktivitas beladiri kedua gadis, sampai menghentikan langkah Bertholdt atau Reiner atau siapapun yang kebetulan lewat di depan gim. Mereka berdecak takut menatap persaingan kekuatan kedua gadis.

Rivalri? Mungkin itu awal mulanya. Sampai rasa saing itu tumbuh menjadi kobaran hasrat tak berbendung.

Pertama kali mereka saling adu, Annie harus bertekuk kalah di hadapan Mikasa. Terjadi di akhir semester sekolah tingkat akhir mereka.

Gaya bertarung Annie sungguh unik. Dua tinju yang mengepal siap di depan dadanya. Bukan hanya untuk menyerang namun untuk membalikkan serangan. Serangkaian gaya beladiri dan tendangan khas Muay Thai, yang menurut gadis itu diturunkan dari almarhum sang ayah, yang tak sembarang orang dapat menangkis.

"Jatuhlah, Annie."

Namun Mikasa berhasil menjatuhkan Annie ke matras. Untuk pertama kalinya Annie harus menelan pahit kekalahan.

Semenjak hari kekalahannya, Annie sempat menghilang dari kehidupan Mikasa.

Tapi tak perlu jauh-jauh bila ingin mencari, gadis itu rupanya berlatih beladiri sepanjang waktu tanpa kenal lelah di dalam gim.

Mikasa menyangka Annie dendam padanya.

Di depan pintu gim tak sengaja ia memerhatikan gadis itu berlatih, dan dua pasang mata biru es itu menembaknya dengan gesit. Tak ada marah terpapar dalam wajah dingin Annie. Mikasa hanya melihat api.

Hampir sebulan sejak Annie bersumpah untuk tidak akan kalah. Minggu depan adalah waktu digelarnya turnamen pribadi bagi mereka berdua. Mikasa tak pernah sangka gadis itu menanggapi serius pertempuran mereka.

Sedendam itukah? Sebegitunya kau tak ingin kalah?

Annie mengambil waktu sore hingga malam hari di gim sekolah untuk berlatih, dan dengan sengaja Mikasa mengambil waktu pagi atau siang supaya tidak bertemu gadis itu.

Namun ia tak pernah absen melihat sesuatu di sana: helaian rambut pirang es, yang berjatuhan di atas matras dengan kilau yang membawa butiran peluh.

Profesor Levi mungkin akan marah bila melihatnya. Apa saja kerja petugas kebersihan sekolah sehingga lupa menyapu?

Tapi percuma saja. Dibersihkan berapa kali pun, rambut itu akan terus berjatuhan. Tanpa habis.

Hangatnya tertinggal.

Mikasa berlutut, memunguti rambut itu, dan menghitungnya.

Dalam sentuhannya rambut itu begitu halus, dan ada wangi mint yang terumbar dari tiap-tiap helainya.

Dari jumlah rambut yang jatuh, Mikasa membayangkan pemilik rambut itu pastilah berlatih begitu gigih di matras itu sepanjang malam. Rambut itu terjatuh pada tendangan demi tendangan, dan kian lama setiap tendangannya akan menjadi sesengit lebah mengentup lawan. Seseorang berlatih begitu kerasnya sampai bertumpahan keringat dan rambutnya pada sepanjang matras.

Esok harinya, rambut berjumlah sama berjatuhan pada matras yang sama.

Hari itu tiba saat mereka mengadakan tanding beladiri ulang.

Mikasa melihat Annie menggulung rambutnya yang panjang dan mengikatnya. Sehingga rambut itu tak perlu lagi berjatuhan saat ia bergerak.

Annie menyerang lebih agresif, hasil pelatihannya setiap hari. Mikasa harus meloncat dari matras untuk dapat menghindar dari serangannya, mengelak menghalau tekanan tinju itu, berputar ke belakang gadis itu dan menepuk.

Tubuh Annie memuntir, dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan Mikasa. Membalik keadaan dengan memajukan tubuhnya, menindih lawannya ke matras.

Mikasa melihat helai rambut pirang es itu menjatuhi mukanya.

Wangi mint yang menjajah hidung dan rongga pernapasannya untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu dengan wajahnya yang berpeluh dan helai rambutnya yang mengular pada pipinya, Annie tersenyum.

Itulah senyum yang pertama kali ia tampakkan pada Mikasa.

***

Kau tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengapa gadis berpendirian teguh dan pekerja keras ini bisa mengisi hatinya.

"Jadi ada apa dengan rambutku?" tanya Annie lagi di bangku kelas Profesor Levi.

Annie menunggu jawaban yang sukar keluar dari mulut Mikasa.

Namun tak berapa lama Mikasa menjawab lembut, "Pergilah ke salon untuk perawatan rambut, Annie."

"Rupanya sejak tadi kau mengejekku."

"Tidak, aku serius. Rambutmu rontok. Sangat banyak bahkan di tempat tidurku."

Annie menyipitkan mata. "Kau jatuh cinta kepadaku karena rambutku yang lemah?"

"Kalau kubilang ya pun kau tak akan percaya. Tapi aku tak mau rambutmu itu terus-terusan rontok. Jangan terlalu sering diikat, Annie. Itu menyebabkan helainya mudah patah." Mikasa memandangnya. "Kau terlihat menawan ketika rambutmu kau gerai."

Datar, Annie membalas pandang. "Dan aku tahu kau tak suka bila aku menggerai rambut di muka umum."

Mikasa mendengus kecil, menyembunyikan senyum di balik syal. "Maafkan aku. Kau benar. Pokoknya aku tak suka rambutmu rontok."

"Seringkali kau berkata penuh misteri semacam ini. Aku tak bisa menerka maksudmu."

"Maksudku jelas, aku tak mau rambutmu itu berjatuhan di banyak tempat, sehingga membuat orang lain menjadi jatuh cinta kepadamu. Seperti yang terjadi padaku."

Annie melebarkan mata. Terdiam.

Profesor Levi datang mendekati mereka dengan serbuan pertanyaan, namun tak satu pun dari kedua gadis brilian itu gagal menjawab pertanyaan.

Annie adalah yang tercerdas di seluruh kelas untuk urusan membalikkan pertanyaan penuh logika sang profesor filsafat. Tak ada tanya yang tak terjawab olehnya.

Kecuali mungkin misteri tentang rambutnya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 4: Rusuk**

Kedua gadis bukan penakut. Mereka lebih tangguh dan lebih pemberani dari para lelaki di sekeliling mereka. Sejajarkan Mikasa dengan Eren misalnya, dan kau pasti setuju bahwa gadis ini terlihat lebih lelaki daripada lelaki.

Namun ada masanya seorang perempuan mengalami kejatuhan pada titik terendah. Sekuat apa pun mereka, tak bisa berdiri sendiri bila tanpa sokongan. Katanya perempuan terlahir dari tulang rusuk Adam yang paling bengkok. Mereka tak selurus yang terlihat, sebeku dan sekuat yang tampak. Ada saatnya membengkok begitu tajam dan mereka butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya kembali pada jalannya.

Mikasa tak pernah tahu ia sering merintih dalam tidur jika tidak Annie yang membangunkan.

Berpeluh keringat, malam itu Annie memeluk Mikasa ke dalam dekapan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk," kata gadis pirang itu menenangkan.

Annie bukan tipe yang bisa menghiburmu dengan kata-kata manis nan hangat. Annie sejuk dan dingin apa adanya, dan Mikasa tidak meminta lebih.

"Kubuatkan minuman hangat."

"Tak perlu."

Mikasa menarik ujung piama Annie, sehingga hangat tubuh gadis itu kembali kepadanya.

"Hanya mimpi yang biasa," terang Mikasa. "Tentang kematian kedua orangtuaku."

Sebelum Mikasa meneruskan, Annie sudah memeluknya lagi. "Tak perlu kau teruskan."

Mikasa mencengkeram lembut pinggang gadis itu, meraba rusuknya ya menonjol dan menghitungnya satu per satu. Mimpi buruk, dipeluk Annie, sudah sering terjadi. Anehnya hanya dengan berpegangan pada gadis ini, Mikasa merasa nyaman.

Ada kalanya bahu dan fitur Mikasa yang tangguh itu bergetar. Saat itu Annie akan merengkuhnya lebih rapat. Tanpa bicara. Karena gadis itu memang tak pandai menghibur. Hanya sentuhan fisik yang dapat ia beri.

"Aw," ujar Mikasa datar. "Sakit."

Annie melonggarkan pelukannya. "Sori." Lalu ia berdiam lama dalam posisi memeluk Mikasa. "Apa kau ingin aku menyalakan lampu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mikasa membenam wajahnya ke dada Annie. Di bawah selimut itu mereka saling berpeluk.

"Ymir mengundang kita untuk datang ke pestanya bersama Krista," kata Annie.

"Hm."

"Aku tak suka datang ke pesta."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi mereka teman baik. Maka aku harus datang."

"Kau tak perlu datang bila tak mau."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan datang bila kau datang."

Bibir Annie menekan kening Mikasa. "Tidur."

Dahi Mikasa berkerut. "Dingin."

"Maaf, kau berpacaran dengan gadis es."

"Tidak, aku butuh syal merahku. Syal yang kau rajutkan untukku."

Annie menyerahkan syal itu kepada Mikasa. "Aku tak menyangka kau mau memakai syal ini. Syal merahmu yang lama lebih bagus."

Mikasa segera membungkus lehernya, lalu berbisik pelan, "Maaf, Annie, tubuh dan hatiku tahu syal mana yang dapat membuatku hangat."

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku 'kan?"

Mikasa menarik Annie ke pelukannya. "Aku hanya jujur padamu."

Baik Mikasa maupun Annie memiliki latar keluarga yang sama: tidak punya orang tua.

Ibu Annie meninggal saat ia kecil dan ayahnya menghilang. Kedua orang tua Mikasa dibunuh perampok. Bila ada seseorang yang dapat mereka sebut keluarga, mungkin adalah tulang rusuk mereka sendiri. Yang dekat, yang menyokong, biarpun bengkok tak dapat lurus namun setia mendampingi ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Peran sang rusuk sebagai teman mungkin sudah berakhir ketika kedua gadis saling melekatkan tubuh, mencari nyaman dan kebahagiaan kecil dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

Pada akhir musim panas mereka, Grisha Jaeger, ayah angkat Mikasa, membuka klinik baru dan membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan. Eren dan Mikasa diminta datang bermain ke Dusun Shiganshina.

Tahun ini Mikasa tidak pulang kampung berdua dengan Eren. Ia membawa serta Annie bersamanya.

Annie diam seribu bahasa sepanjang perjalanan dengan bus. Sesekali ia menukar pandangan melotot kepada Eren. Kedua orang itu memang kurang akur.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Carla Jaeger ramah di ambang pintu rumah.

Annie menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, membungkuk sedikit. "Namaku Annie Leonhardt. Aku adalah—"

Annie melirik Mikasa, meminta persetujuan.

Mikasa memilih diam, membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

Annie melanjutkan, "—adalah teman sekamar Mikasa. Aku dan dia berkuliah di tempat yang sama."

"Oh, syukurlah, kupikir Eren datang membawa pacar barunya," sahut Carla.

Eren menepis. "Tentu saja bukan."

Mikasa berdeham, separuh menggandeng lengan Annie di sampingnya. "Annie adalah teman yang spesial."

Berbeda dengan Eren, yang diminta menjadi penerus keluarga. Mikasa di mata keluarga Jaeger adalah anak perempuan kuat yang paling cocok menjadi kakak angkat Eren. Namun untuk mengungkapkan hubungan ia dengan Annie, Mikasa perlu waktu. Bahkan Eren pun tak tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Annie begitu kaku. Ia terus tertunduk ketika memasuki rumah. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, dan Mikasa tak bisa meminta gadis ini membuat senyum palsu. Annie tak pernah bisa berakting maupun membuat muka palsu.

Di meja makan keluar Jaeger, mereka duduk berdampingan. Annie, duduk membisu. Carla mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang supermarket yang baru dibuka di Shiganshina, dan Eren bercerita sekadarnya tentang kuliah (tentu dia menutupi nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya yang buruk). Annie sesekali menjawab "Ya" dan "Tidak". Mikasa tahu gadis itu begitu canggung. Jangankan dengan keluarga orang lain, dengan teman-teman pun Annie tidak bisa mudah melibatkan diri dalam perbincangan.

Diam-diam Mikasa menyentuh punggung tangan Annie di bawah meja, dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan sejenak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama Mikasa?" tanya Carla kepada Annie.

Annie seolah tahu akan ditanya, ia menjawab cepat, "Sudah dua tahun, Bibi Jaeger."

"Apa kau senang dengan Mikasa, Annie?"

"...Eh?"

Gaya bicaranya seolah-olah Carla menganggap Annie adalah calon istri anak angkatnya—mungkin hanya perasaan Annie saja. Namun rona merah muda mau tak mau mampir di wajahnya.

Mikasa berdeham. "Tentu saja, kami saling menyenangi."

Eren ikut berdeham, lalu terbatuk.

"Wah, dua gadis mandiri tinggal sekamar. Aku baru bertemu Annie hari ini, tapi aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik." Carla tersenyum. "Semoga kau bisa akur selalu dengan Mikasa. Di mana keluargamu tinggal, Annie?"

"Sudah meninggal, Bibi."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Carla duduk mendekatinya. "Kalau boleh aku akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku, seperti aku menganggap Mikasa."

Eren menginterupsi, "Anu, Bu. Kurasa kau sudah cukup mengangkat banyak anak. Saudari perempuan satu saja sudah merepotkan."

Carla mendatangi anak itu dan menjewer telinganya. "Sesekali patuhi kemauan orangtuamu. Jangan membuat Ibu malu di depan Mikasa dan Annie."

"A-Ampun, Bu. Sakit—"

Ini pemandangan biasa untuk Mikasa, tapi baru untuk Annie. Yang selama hidupnya tak punya saudara lelaki maupun perempuan, tak pernah pula bertemu ibunya semenjak lahir, dan ayahnya yang pergi begitu cepat.

Es batu bergeretak di dalam gelas di atas meja. Annie menutup mulutnya, dan seketika hening ketika ia mulai tertawa.

Carla dan Eren diam menatapnya.

Mikasa memerhatikannya dengan pandangan lembut.

 

***

“Masakanmu enak sekali, Annie!” pekik Carla saat mencicipi sup racikan gadis itu di dapur. “Kukira hanya Mikasa saja yang bisa membuat sup kaldu seenak ini.”

Annie tersenyum lembut. “Karena aku tinggal dengan Mikasa, Bibi.”

Mikasa menimpali, “Tidak, Bibi Carla. Annie lebih jago masak dariku.”

Saling memuji, saling bertukar lirik dalam setiap kesempatan. Ah, apakah mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih saat ini?

Carla tidak sepeka yang Mikasa perkirakan. “Kalian ini seperti duo sahabat yang sempurna. Sama-sama cantik, pandai memasak, pintar—kapan aku bisa punya anak perempuan seperti Annie.”

“Ibu, cukup, berhentilah bermimpi—Aww.”

“Terus aduk sup itu, Eren.” Carla menepuk kepala Annie. “Aku senang kau ada di sini. Semoga kau bisa sering bermain bersama kami, Annie. Setelah lulus kuliah pun, saat Mikasa dan Eren tinggal bersama kembali, kuharap kau masih datang berkunjung.”

Mendengarnya, Annie tertegun. Senyum di wajahnya agak memudar. Kalau kau tak memerhatikan dengan jelas, kau tak akan tahu. Hanya Mikasa yang bisa merasakan konflik mendera hati gadis itu.

“Ya, Bibi,” jawabnya.

Makan siang bersama, masak bersama, makan malam bersama lagi—Mikasa sengaja membawa Annie kemari untuk bisa merasakan nikmatnya kebersamaan keluarga.

Namun di penghujung hari itu, senyum Annie tak tampak pada matanya.

“Maafkan kami Annie, kami hanya punya ruangan tidur yang kecil. Eren akan tidur di sofa, kau akan tidur berbagi ranjang dengan Mikasa.”

“Aku tidur di sofa saja—”

“Tak apa Bibi Carla. Di apartemen, aku dan Annie tidur seranjang,” ujar Mikasa.

Eren, di luar kamar, berdeham lagi.

“Oh? Baguslah kalau begitu.” Carla membungkuk. “Apa kau butuh selimut?”

Annie balas membungkuk. “Tak apa Bibi, aku akan berbagi selimut dengan Mikasa.”

“Baiklah.” Carla berlalu di ambang pintu, mematikan lampu. “Selamat tidur.”

Ruangan itu gelap, dan hanya ada Annie dan Mikasa pada ranjang.

Tangan dingin Mikasa segera bertemu dengan Annie, namun Annie menepisnya perlahan.

“Annie?”

“Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar saja? Udaranya segar di luar.”

Mikasa tak pernah, sekalipun, mencegah Annie dalam melakukan sesuatu seperti menyendiri atau berkontemplasi. Masalah menghormati privasi Annie, hanya Mikasa yang paling paham. Itulah mengapa sang gadis es dapat bertahan nyaman dengannya.

Kali ini Mikasa tak mau melepaskan tangannya. “Annie, kalau kau marah atau merasa tak enak, katakan padaku. Jangan pergi.”

Annie diam.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat saat mereka memulai memutuskan tinggal bersama. Dimulai dari insiden kecil pertautan bibir, terpeleset di dapur lalu saling rengkuh, persaingan di kelas dan di gim, saling mengisi kesendirian satu sama lain. Kedua gadis ini selalu bersama, menjadi rusuk penopang satu sama lain, yang menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya bersatu adalah rahasia-rahasia yang bersembunyi dalam lubuk gadis ini.

“Kau tak percaya padaku?” tanya Mikasa. “Annie, kau tak sendiri. Kau tak menganggapku ada di sampingmu?”

“Aku menganggapmu ada.”

“Kau marah karena aku mengajakmu kemari.”

Annie menggeleng. “Aku senang.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

“Mikasa, sampai kapan kita akan tinggal bersama?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mikasa diam.

“Jawablah yang cepat kali ini, tak perlu banyak pertimbangan. Kita sama-sama realistis.”

“Tentu, Annie. Aku tak punya jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu untuk saat ini.”

“Kau bahkan tak perlu bercerita, Mikasa. Ibu angkatmu ingin kau pulang ke Shiganshina setelah kau lulus kuliah, dan tinggal bersama saudaramu.”

Mikasa menggangguk. “Betul, dan aku tak mungkin melawan keinginannya.”

“Aku tahu.” Annie mendongak, mata biru memercik lembut seperti air beriak pelan. “Mikasa, cepat atau lambat kita pasti berpisah.”

Mikasa membalas tatap, sama-sama teguh. Dia tidak membenarkan maupun menyangkal Annie.

“Kurasa sudah saatnya kita memutuskan, apakah akhir semester ini kita masih harus tinggal bersama.”

“Annie—”

“Maaf, Mikasa. Kau tahu mengapa aku menggenggam titel ‘perempuan es’.”

Waktu berdetak lambat di kamar itu.

Sebab terkadang lebih baik menjadi kerikil di tepi jalan daripada menjadi pendiam terabaikan di kerumunan.

Lebih baik beku ketimbang merasakan sakitnya ditinggal oleh seseorang yang kau sayang.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Part 5: Satu**  

Kedua gadis ini tidaklah rapuh. Mungkin seperti material bangun yang terlalu kukuh, mendapat label tahan banting diterjang badai topan dan disentak gempa berskala paling tinggi, juga tak mau rubuh.

Bila mereka jatuh, mereka akan jatuh atas izin diri mereka sendiri.

Sebagaimana pilar pondasi sesungguhnya, bila harus jatuh, maka mereka akan jatuh bersama.

Akhir semester, dengan kesibukan skripsi yang mencekik, Annie menerima tawaran Bertholdt dan Reiner untuk pindah ke kamar hunian baru, yang baginya lebih luas dan tenang untuk mengerjakan laporan.

Saat Mikasa dan Annie memutuskan berpisah, mereka saling memeluk seperti saudara.

Tak ada tangis, bahkan tak ada ragu.

Saking realistisnya, mereka tak mau berjanji untuk bersatu kembali pada suatu hari, kecuali satu: yaitu janji untuk menunggu dan bertemu sekali lagi setelah kelulusan.

Telepon dan mengirim pesan pun sekadarnya.

Tapi tak pernah satu kali pun mereka berkata pisah, dan pada setiap pesan itu, kedua gadis saling menyemangati. Keduanya meyakinkan pasangannya untuk tetap maju apa pun yang terjadi, bahwa mereka tidak sendiri.

Annie tekun menyelesaikan studi terakhirnya, dan Mikasa mematikan ponselnya beberapa lama untuk berfokus pada skripsinya sendiri. Dalam waktu beberapa minggu kedua gadis tidak saling menyapa.

Sampai hari menjelang kelulusan itu tiba.

***

Pada aula besar itu Annie berdiri di antara orang-orang yang melemparkan topi wisuda mereka ke angkasa. Hanya Annie yang tidak melemparkan topinya ke udara. Hanya Annie yang berdiri diam di antara puluhan dan ratusan wisudawan yang menangis bahagia memeluk rekannya masing-masing.

Seseorang memeluk Annie dari belakang. Gadis itu langsung menoleh, terkejut. Orang itu bukan Mikasa.

“Ah, maaf. Kukira kau temanku,” kata wisudawan salah sasaran itu. Dia mengernyit seperti kedinginan.

Annie cuek, membalikkan badan.

Mendongak ia, memandangi langit biru berawan tipis yang mulai berbayang oleh air hujan. Petir sedikit bergemuruh, memberi tanda untuk para wisudawan supaya menyingkir. Tapi tak ada yang mau menyingkir, tenggelam dalam euforia saling berpeluk, orang-orang berisik ini sudah siap mandi hujan.

Mungkin sudah setengah jam berlalu. Peluk-pelukan bersambungan, tawa dan tangis bahagia. Di antara keriuahan mereka Annie masih menunggu seseorang menghampirinya. Seseorang yang tepat, satu-satunya belahan jiwa dan pasangan rusuknya, yang tak pernah ingkar.

Hujan benar-benar turun, dan hanya sebagian wisudawan yang berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sisanya masih berkerumun dalam kegembiraan. Di sana Annie beku menjadi es, dan air hujan tak mampu mencairkannya.

Mikasa tidak datang.

***

Tak punya keluarga, tak punya tempat untuk berpulang. Annie mengepak barangnya setelah mendapat telepon dari Ymir dan Krista, yang menawarinya pekerjaan di Mitras.

Kamar barunya kembali sepi tanpa perabot. Annie mengepak hanya sebuah koper, dan tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan pada teman satu hunian, ia pergi dari kamar itu.

Ymir dan Krista sudah menunggu di Mitras, mengirimnya skedul dan tiket pesawat untuk Annie melakukan penerbangan malam itu juga.

Di bandara sunyi, Annie duduk dengan paspor dan tiket, tertunduk. Sesekali ia menyisip kopi panas dan menatap angkasa dari jendela kaca bandara. Ponselnya _silent_ sepanjang hari. Tak ada pesan maupun telepon masuk. Bahkan kepada Berthold dan Reiner pun, Annie tidak berkata apa pun tentang kepergiannya yang mendadak.

Pada akhirnya ia tetap sendirian. Ponsel itu memang lebih baik diam. Tak perlu ada yang mengiriminya pesan hati-hati di jalan. Tak perlu ada yang menghantar kepergian.

Pengumuman naik pesawat bergetar dari pengeras suara. Annie menonaktifkan ponsel dan menyeret koper menuju gerbang pemeriksaan tiket.

“Sendiri saja?” petugas bandara seolah menggodanya.

Annie menjawab, “Tidak, seseorang sudah menungguku.”

Petugas itu tersenyum. “Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan.”

Annie melangkah menuju pesawat, mendaki tangganya secara perlahan-lahan. Tak perlu lagi melihat ke belakang. Tudung jaket ia angkat menutupi kepala.

Ymir dan Krista menempatkan Annie pada bangku ekonomi urutan pertama. Hanya ada dua kursi per bilik pada pesawat itu.

Saat Annie tiba pada kursinya, kursi tersebut sudah diisi oleh seorang gadis.

Gadis ini tidak berubah.

Sama saja ketika awal mereka bertemu, di suatu jalanan sunyi sepulang sekolah. Ketika semua orang menghindari tatapan perempuan es, hanya gadis bersyal merah ini saja yang mau menatapnya.

Bertemu pandang setiap hari di jalanan yang sama, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghilang. Annie masih mengingatnya, itulah saat-saat ia merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka bertemu kembali. Rupanya gadis itu pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Annie membeku cukup lama di sana, menatap gadis bersyal merah itu tanpa kata.

Pramugari menepuk pundaknya. “Maaf, Nona. Silakan duduk dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman. Pesawat sebentar lagi berangkat.”

Annie duduk di samping gadis itu, pada kursinya sendiri. Tanpa bicara.

Gadis di sampingnya memejamkan mata, tidur terlelap. Syal merah melonggar di lehernya. Syal merah rajutan tersebut adalah pemberian dari Annie.

Annie mengaktifkan ponselnya sebelum pesawat bergerak. Pesan masuk dari Krista.

“ _Apa kau sudah bertemu Mikasa? Maaf aku lupa memberitahu, Mikasa sudah menyewa tempat tinggal untuk kalian berdua di Mitras. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku dan Ymir menunggu kalian tiba di sini. Sampai ketemu._ ”

Annie mengetik cepat. “Terima kasih.”

Embusan napas Mikasa terdengar ritmis di telinga. Dahi Mikasa berkerut, tanda bahwa gadis itu terusik dalam tidurnya karena dingin. Annie mengeratkan syal merah pada leher Mikasa, dan ia letakkan tangan di atas punggung tangan Mikasa.

Kepalanya bersandar ke samping, kepada bahu Mikasa yang tenteram. Perlahan matanya ikut terpejam.

Pesawat mereka lepas landas menuju Mitras. Kehidupan yang baru, hanya berdua.***

 

____

FIN


End file.
